


The Search

by orphan_account



Category: Starships - Lindsey Stirling and Megan Nicole (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The honeymoon was already off to a rough start. Aurora couldn’t help the tears of frustration that came to her eyes at the thought of it being ruined before it got started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



“Aurora?”

“Yes, Tali?

“Isn’t Hawaii supposed to be filled with palm trees, sand, and surrounded by water?”

“According to our research, yes. Why do you ask?”

“This looks like what earthlings refer to as a field.”

Aurora scratched her head, tugging nervously at the hem of her green skirt. She believed Tali but once she looked around with her own two eyes, Aurora was able to confirm to herself that this wasn’t Hawaii. If anything it appeared they were quite far away from their intended destination. 

The honeymoon was already off to a rough start. Aurora couldn’t help the tears of frustration that came to her eyes at the thought of it being ruined before it got started.

“‘Rora, don’t cry!” Tali sounded panicked as she rushed towards Aurora. Gently she cupped Aurora’s face in her hands and smiled. “We’ll just teleport back to the ship and make sure we get the right destination the second time around.”

A gentle nod was all Aurora could manage. They lifted their mobile devices, walking around in a desperate search for a signal but Aurora couldn’t get one. The expression on Tali’s face told Aurora that she couldn’t find one either.

“I can’t find anything, Tali,” Aurora muttered.

Even if Tali tried to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, Aurora couldn’t help but think otherwise. Getting there had been a long and tumultuous process but finally the two of them made it.

The idea was that it would be smooth flying from here. Aurora was frustrated that it wasn’t going like that-- even if that wasn’t technically was realistic. They should’ve honeymooned on a smaller planet because maybe then they wouldn’t have landed so far from their destination.

“Then we walk. We should be able to find a signal eventually.” Tali held out her hand, which Aurora happily took.

Since Aurora was a little girl she’d heard of the beautiful places to visit on Earth. Growing up mostly on a large Space Station had provided her with little scenery. Space was a fascinating place but Aurora was pushing thirty and wanted to see more of the galaxy.

Problem was, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“We bought all those swimming garments too,” Aurora pouted. “I was looking forward to seeing you in some of them.”

Tali smirked. “I was looking more forward to the night’s activities. You did pack those sexy sleeping garments we bought last week, right?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Aurora winked at Tali, feeling the frustration float away. It was easy to forget about all the bad when she was with Tali.

The field they were walking through was long. Aurora felt like they would never get out of it but eventually they came to the end of it, still not managing to find a signal.

Tali held up her device, looking at the strange ships moving back and forth across the black grass. “Perhaps, one of these ships can assist us with going to a location where we are able to get a signal.”

“Good idea, Tali.”

She bolted onto the black grass, Tali following close behind. A few of the strange looking ships made a loud noise that made Aurora nearly cover her ears. They purposely drove around them until one finally stopped.

Tali slowly approached first. “Excuse me, human could you please help us? We are in search of a place where we can get a signal.”

“What are you two doin’ standing in the middle of the road? Do you realize you could’ve gotten hit?” he shouted from the vehicle.

The woman beside him lay a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, sweetheart. They look like they aren’t from around here,” she said. “You two won’t have any luck finding a cell signal out there but we’re heading to the mall and I’m sure you find one there. Why don’t we give you two a ride?”

“Nan--”

“We can’t leave them!”

Aurora blinked, moving closer to Tali. “What’s a mall?” she whispered.

“I haven’t a clue but I think we should take them up on our kind offer otherwise we’ll be stuck spending our honeymoon here and I really don’t want to do that.”

“No chance for me to model those outfits for you.” Aurora winked. They climbed into the back of the vehicle and instantly Aurora was fascinated by everything about it. She had never seen such a thing!

Tali shared a similar fascination with it but was a little more subdued then her.

“So where are you two from?”

“Rhion.” It was the name of the space station they lived on but it was best to keep that part hidden from the humans. Aurora knew they could be a be a hysterical species.

The woman blinked. “Is that in Europe?”

“They look like Canadians,” the man muttered.

“Rhion doesn’t sound Canadian-- though they do have Quebec. Is that a city in Canada?”

Aurora looked at Tali who looked back at her. Eventually, all they did was nod. Thing was, Aurora had no idea where Canada was. Hopefully, it wasn’t too obvious. They needed to appear as human as possible.

The drive to the mall was fascinating. Aurora couldn’t contain her excitement as they pulled up to this large building. “Thank you for your assistance! Tali, let’s go inside!”

Inside proved to be even more fascinating then outside. There were all these different little stores where you could get clothes, food, and more! It was similar to the shoppes on the space station but not quite.

“Aurora, those looks like communication devices, don’t they?” Tali pointed to a large store that looked almost entirely white. Above the store it read “Apple”.

“Do you think they might be able to repair ours?”

“We should look and see. The faster we get these prepared the sooner we can get back to our ship,” Tali said firmly.

Aurora intended to go look at the store but something shiny in the store next to this “Apple” store caught her eye. She moved towards the store, shrieking when a loud sound started going off and a red light kept flashing. “Are we being attacked?!”

“I don’t see anything,” Tali muttered, running towards Aurora who had pushed herself into a corner of the store. She was trying to make herself look as small as possible. “Let’s get our devices checked.”

Nodding, Aurora walked towards the store on wobbly legs. Tali (thankfully) did the talking, insisting to the man behind the counter that they needed help.

“Where did you get these? I’ve never seen a product like this before…”

“Prototype,” Tali said simply. “Do you think you can fix it for us? We can’t find any kind of signal.”

“I’m sorry but I wouldn’t even know where to start. There’s a radioshack around the corner-- maybe they can help you.”

Aurora huffed. “Aren’t your products supposed to be superior? You should be able to help us.” She walked out, arms folded over her chest. It wasn’t fair to treat that human like that but she was frustrated.

Would they ever be able to find a signal?

“Snack break?” Tali suggested.

“Please.”

Upstairs was an entire section dedicated to food. When offered a free sample, Aurora gladly took it but gagged at the taste.

“This is so good, isn’t it Aurora?”

“Tali, this is disgusting!”

Tali balked at Aurora’s comment. “Aurora, it’s delicious.”

“I love you but your tastebuds are off.”

On the third free sample they tried, Aurora finally found something she liked. It was why she snatched a second and third one off the tray while the attendant wasn’t looking. Aurora and Tali found a table in the back, away from the crowd.

The food was a nice distraction but that’s all it was; a distraction from the real problem. If they couldn’t get their devices fixed, they would be stuck here.

“Aurora?”

“Mm?”

“Let’s try to find a signal-- maybe the higher up we are the better chances we have of finding one.”

Aurora stood out of her chair, the frustration being replaced by a sudden burst of determination. “Where to, Tali? Do you think this mall has a roof or something?”

“I don’t see why not but we have to figure out where that is.”

A young woman passed them and Aurora thought she looked friendly enough to approach. “Excuse me, Miss Human could you please tell me the highest point of this building?”

The woman blinked. “Well there is a parking garage. If you take the elevator over there--”

“Thank you so much, human! We will name a day after you for your generosity.”

Technically, neither Aurora nor Tali held a place in government but a close friend of theirs was the deputy captain of the space station. If anyone could get a day named after this nice human then it was Nan.

“Tali, we must use that elevator device and then it will take us too the roof. Perhaps up there we’ll be lucky enough to pick up a signal.”

Admittedly, Aurora had her doubts. She was trying her best to remain positive but so far they didn’t have any luck. It wasn’t that bad because they did get to meet some interesting humans and taste some delicious (and not so delicious) food.

Still, it would be nice to get to their intended destination sometime soon. Aurora had been looking forward to relaxing by the beach for weeks now.

“I have a signal!”

Aurora ran over to Tali and out her own device. It read the same thing. Finally, they would be able to get back to their ship! The excitement was so great that Aurora threw her arms around Tali and nearly knocked them both to the ground. “Have I ever said how awesome you are?”

She kissed her but broke it once Aurora realized they really had to get back to the ship. 

Laughing, Tali held out her hand to Aurora before contacting their ship. Aurora almost wanted to shout “home sweet home”. She was so happy to be back home.

A soft scratching sound reached Aurora’s ears after the excitement had faded. Upon further inspection, Aurora discovered it was coming from Snowball-- their black cat with an attitude. Cats weren’t just privy to earth. They were very popular across the galaxy.

He was a present for Aurora’s birthday two years ago and ever since then they’d been inseparable. Snowball and Tali, on the other hand, tended to only tolerate each other. His sharpening his claws on Tali’s chair were only going to make things more between the two.

“He’s testing me,” Tali muttered.

Aurora pouted, scooping Snowball in her arms. She set him down on the floor and watched as he happily trotted towards his pet bed. “I’d love to test you. Maybe I’ll get a chance before we head down to our correct destination?”

The only answer she got from Tali was a wink. Aurora watched as she walked out the door and disappeared around the corner. Naturally, Aurora followed close behind. How could she resist when Tali kept turning around and looking at her with that expression on her face?

When Aurora walked into the bedroom, Tali was nowhere to be found. “Tali?” Aurora called out. She opened her mouth to call out to Tali again but lips covering her own prevented Aurora from doing that.

“Still think our honeymoon is ruined?”

“Okay, I was being a bit fussy but could you blame me? I wanted everything to go perfect.”

“I think I might have to punish you for the attitude and whining. Why don’t you undress and get over on the bed so we can start your punishment?”

A shiver ran down Aurora’s spine at Tali’s words. She loved when Tali got into one of these moods. It was beyond sexy.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Ma’am,” Aurora giggled. They hadn’t played this type of game in a long time. Must’ve been why Aurora was nearly trembling in anticipation as she hurriedly undressed. Bare legs brushed against the edge of their bed, Aurora now only clad in her multicolored bra and panty set.

Tali paused. “You’re wearing the set I got you for our anniversary.”

She moved to take it off but Tali stopped her.

“Keep it on.”

Aurora let out a pleased sigh when Tali finally embraced her. She waited for Tali kissed her, unable to resist pouting so she could entice her to kiss her sooner.

The reaction earned her a smile from Tali. “You’re so impatient, Aurora. Do you think you could ever try to be patient?”

“Probably not, ma’am,” Aurora replied honestly.

Tali gave shot her a teasing smile. “Figured.”

Tali kissed Aurora but broke it a few seconds in. Smirking at her, she nodded towards the bed and Aurora was quick to obey. Once Aurora was laying down, Tali joined her on the bed and resumed kissing her.

Her hands didn’t remain at her side for very long. One slid up Aurora’s stomach while the other tangled in her hair. The kiss distracted Aurora enough for her to feel completely unprepared when Tali unhooked her bra and roughly pinched the nipple of her right breast.

“Again, ma’am-- please,” Aurora managed to croak out. If she didn’t remember to say please then Tali would keep teasing her. A punishment was already waiting for her so Aurora figured it was best not to push her luck.

“Well since you did ask so nicely…”

Tali repeated the action but soothed the bite with her tongue this time. She very much appreciated that.

“Thank you!” Aurora gasped out.

She was a withering and whiny mess as Tali continued to pleasure her. Tali started to move one of her hands towards the panties she still wore but at the last second moved further down her leg. This caused Aurora to let out a groan of frustration.

Almost blurted out ‘Seriously Tali?’ along with it.

“Patience!” Tali laughed. “Would you roll over?”

Aurora obeyed. The first strike landed nearly as soon as Aurora turned over but she anticipated it. Same went for the second and a third that followed. There was a small reprieve for Aurora before Tali started up again.

The spanking stung-- as it should. Aurora resisted wriggling away from the offending hand because then more slaps would be added onto her punishment. She instead grit her teeth and dealt with it.

It wasn’t as if a few sparks of pleasure didn’t shoot up her spine between the twinges of pain. By the time Tali stopped, Aurora was a mess. She wanted to come so badly but Tal still seemed to have that teasing attitude.

“Please Tali enough with the teasing already--” Aurora whined.

Tali didn’t say anything but the tap on her thigh told Aurora all she needed to know. She rolled over, allowing Tali to take off her underwear.

“What about you?”

“Let’s just focus on you first, all right?” Tali winked. “I know you’ll take care of me later, Aurora.”

When Tali finally touched her dripping sex, Aurora couldn’t hold back. She moaned, clutching desperately at the sheets. The teasing and spanking from before had already worked Aurora into a frenzy so it didn’t take much stimulation to drive her towards climax.

It also helped that Tali knew what buttons to push.

Aurora heard a scratching sound and then Tali cursing but she was more focused on how close her climax was. It was only after Aurora came that she noticed something was crawling on the bed.

“I told you that automatic pet door was a bad idea…” Tali muttered.

Laughing, Aurora cuddled up beside Snowball who was more then happy to take Tali’s usual spot next to her. “He just wants to keep us company.”

Tali huffed and laid on the other side of her. “He has terrible timing.”

“Perhaps we can take a nap before we head to Hawaii?”

“With Snowball?”

Aurora bit down on her bottom lip. “Please?”

“How can I say no to that face?”

Funny thing was, Tali rarely could.


End file.
